A la costa de Lyme
by Sakura Freya
Summary: "¿No las puedes ver? Yo si las veo. Pero, si no las ves, al menos creeme... él me creia siempre... Aunque no las viese.. I really Miss him"   USUK / FrUK


_**Disclamer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, Le eprtenece a Hidekaz, si lo hiciera, habria mucho más FrUK, y no estaria escribiendo FanFics, me estaria bañando en billetes._

_Shonen Ai, USUK/ FrUK. Un poco de Angst. Si no quieres, no leas n.n. Se Le Agradece a Hinoiri, por betearme_.

* * *

**A la Costa de Lyme**

Se hallaba a media tarde en Lyme, una hermosa playa, aunque en el momento desolada. El mar mecía suavemente, y, milagrosamente, no había señales de lluvia. Un bonito día, definitivamente.

El inglés había quedado de encontrarse allí con su "pareja". Lo había esperado, quizá… ¿media hora?

–Remedo de Yankee, siempre llega tarde…–siseó, sentado sobre una roca y mirando hacia el Canal de la Mancha.

Siguió observando el agua, mantuvo la vista allí, sin nada interesante en que pensar, hasta que observó pequeños destellos moverse… Estos se acercaron, eran pequeñas mariposas. Mariposas brillantes. Mariposas hechas de puro fuego que acababan de salir del agua. ¿Hadas? ¿Elementales? Quizá. Pero con una sonrisa se concentró en mirar cómo se movían delicadamente.  
Hermosas.  
Hacía mucho que no veía esa clase de seres. Se apoyó sobre sus brazos y se mantuvo en eso… hasta que una vocecilla lo quitó de su concentración

–¡Arthur! –llamó Estados Unidos animadamente–. ¡Hey! ¡¿Arthur? –dobló la cabeza un poco al verlo tan ido.

–Hola Alf –le respondió tranquilamente, mirando hacia el aire vacío (según Alfred) –. Se te hizo tarde.

–¿Tarde? –preguntó mirando su reloj, por cierto, detenido–. No creo. ¡A los héroes no se nos hace tarde! ¡Seguro se te hizo temprano! –Gran Bretaña frunció el ceño, volteando a verlo, estaba por insultarlo, pero esa sonrisa boba plasmada en su cara no le dejaba. Volvió a mirar las mariposas–. ¿Y qué hiciste mientras se te hacía temprano? –se sentó al lado del otro, cruzando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

El ojiverde suspiró, negó con la cabeza y susurró algún insulto. Luego se acomodó sobre el hombro de Alfred y continuó mirando el espectáculo con una sonrisa ida. Detalle que no pasó por alto el de gafas, aunado a que no le había dado una respuesta.

–¿Arthur? ¿Todo está bien? –preguntó sonando, sólo un poco, menos animado y más preocupado.

–Claro –afirmó–. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Bueno… Si tú lo dices.

Rió muy despacio, ante las reacciones del americano, antes de decir –: ¿No son hermosas?

–¿¡Hermosas! –Alfred miró a todos lados mientras bramaba, algo celoso– ¡No me digas que andas mirando chicas en bikini por ahí! –de pronto cayó en cuenta, estaban solos– huu… ¿De qué hablas Iggy? Aquí no hay nadie, solo tú y yo.

–_Idiot! _–no se molestó en retener el insulto esta vez, y menos el ligero golpe que le dio. Señaló al vacío horizonte–¿No las ves? Son mariposas de fuego, son raras… –prestó atención, y su gesto se suavizó del reciente enojo, se estaban alejando… ¡estúpido Alfred era su culpa! ¡Alejaba a las mariposas con sus gritos!

A todo esto, el más alto estaba en blanco tratando de procesar la información. Cosa que le tomó algunos minutos a su cerebro, y otro más sintetizar una respuesta elocuente…  
–_What the hell is that? _–o al menos, una pregunta–Arthur... –parecía que iba a decir algo más sensato–. ¡¿Le pusiste hojitas de marihuana a tu té? –o quizá no.

Eso era el colmo, le había colmado la paciencia y el inglés se lo quitó de encima con un fuerte empujón.

–Están frente a tu rostro, idiota, simplemente no las puedes ver. –le soltó enojado.

–Hmmm… Iggy, para, me estás asustando ya –le respondió, lo más calmo posible, reincorporándose del suelo y poniéndole las manos al hombro–. ¿Seguro estás bien?

–Te dije que sí. –volteó sonrojado. Alfred lo tomó del rostro acariciándolo suavemente, lo miró a los ojos con ternura.

–_I love you, but... I can't understand you... _–le dejó un beso en la boca, correspondido, pero luego de separarse la mirada verde se perdió, nuevamente, entre enojada y triste, en el suelo. Alfred suspiró–. Te esperaré en casa, ¿Si? Te prepararé algo, ¡Seguro una hamburguesa te mejorará! –nuevamente la respuesta fue un silencio sonrojado, y otra vez, se volteó hacia el horizonte.

–Tú no las ves, no quiere decir que no existan. –volvió a ser arrastrado a mirar al estadounidense por esas manos.

–Arthur, _my dear, fairies don't exist_– le dijo tiernamente, antes de pararse y alejarse despacio.

–_but...I can… But I can see them… _–se dijo a sí mismo, mirando las pequeñas mariposas que aun quedaban, ¿estaba realmente loco y ahí no había nada?, pensar eso le ponía triste.

Y entonces pasó. Ahí mirando hacia el sur, a las pequeñas entes alejarse una a una, y con Alfred alejándose hacia el lado opuesto, recordó las palabras de cierta y desagradable persona, junto a un recuerdo más antiguo.

_"Recuérdame, cuando él no crea en tus hadas..."_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Y era un día como cualquiera, aunque allá hace ya bastante tiempo, en que Inglaterra se había perdido observando unas pequeñas entes mágicas danzando cálidamente. Para su desgracia, Francis se acercó de la nada misma.

–¿Que miras?

Un gesto de reproche se pintó en el inglés aludido, ¿por qué hacia esa pregunta tan estúpida?

–¿Qué Más, _Wine Bastard_? –el francés se posó a su lado, completamente extrañado, acercando la cabeza sobre su hombro, buscando con la vista lo mismo que el menor. Este último pintó el desagradó con más fuerza en su rostro y le gruñó sus palabras–. Sal de encima mío.

–Cállate un poco –reclamó Francia, apoyando las manos en sus hombros, manteniendo la cercanía y aun buscando la visión–, estoy buscando lo que miras, no me dejas concentrar.

–Están frente a tu rostro, _frog,_ simplemente no las puedes ver –le dirigió una mala mirada a su desagradable compañero, notando como estaba por demás enrarecido, siguió hablando igual de enojado–. Anda, sí, dime que estoy loco…–ironizó– todos dicen que lo estoy. –Masculló lo último un poco desganado.

–¿Frente a mí? –parpadeó varias veces, ya mirándolo, razonando un poco lo que decía, hasta que finalmente dio con la respuesta–. Ahh… ya entendí, ¿Qué son? ¿Hadas? –volvió a mirar, ahora sonriendo, como si esperase ver aquellas criaturas que solo el británico conocía en apariencia– ¿Me estoy perdiendo de mucho?

Inglaterra se sacudió, tenerlo cerca le hastiaba, y más si se burlaba de él. Después de todo, todos se burlaban de él cuando se quedaba observando cualquier criatura más allá de su comprensión; y siendo que Francia no perdía oportunidad para estar en su contra ¿Por qué fingía importarle? Solo una rebuscada manera de humillarlo, seguramente. Masculló algunos improperios en inglés antes de dirigirle la palabra.

–No te burles… Sé que no te interesa.

–No me burlo –sonrió plácidamente–, y no creo que estés loco –agregó al recordar que le había nombrado eso. En respuesta, Gran Bretaña solo bufó molesto y miró hacia cualquier otro lado.

–Mientes.

–Que no, _salaud _–reclamó–. ¿Aseguras que las ves, verdad? –de mala gana, el otro asintió con la cabeza–. Entonces, eso me parece prueba suficiente de que las hadas existen, de que no estás loco, y de que me estoy perdiendo de algo interesante. –colocó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, antes de volver a afilar su mirada hacia la nada, aún buscando y apoyándose en los hombros del inglés para dirigir mejor la vista.

No hubo otra respuesta, no sabía que responder ¿Qué broma era esa? ¿O era la verdad?

–Son mariposas de fuego… –susurró finalmente antes de volver la vista a estas, y no molestarse en alejar al otro de sobre sí. Al menos, no por ahora.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

–_You always trusted me... You, Stupid Frog _–hizo una pausa antes de continuar–,_ I really miss you…_–susurró, solo para sí mismo, mientras observaba a la ultima mariposa alejarse en la distancia, hacia el sur. Quizá, cruzaría el mar hasta llegar al continente. ¿Estaría yendo a visitar a Francia… a _su _Francis?

Pero eso no importaba, volteó y dio unos pasos rápidos, hasta tomar la mano del americano y caminar con él, hacia algún lugar donde pasar el resto del día, juntos, porque él era su "pareja", por mucho que le pesara, y por muy loco que lo creyera.

_Y por mucho que extrañase a Francis._

* * *

_¡Hola! Soy yo, Sakura Freya en mi primer publicacion sobre Hetalia aqui, en nuestra amada . Primero que nada, agradezco a Hinoiri, quien me Beteo, ayudo, y soportó mientras escribia. Un gran trabajo, amiga._

_A parte quiero saludar a todo Hetalia Moderna si algun día leen por aquí, Ustedes me inspiraron n.n_

_Tambien invitar a todo el que aun esté leyendo esto, al** País de Agni,** una utopica comunidad de delirio, fan fictions, y diversion, busquenos, salimos en Google, Chuck Norris nos aprueba :D_

_Adeemas, dedico está subida a mi ultima Iggyrisu... Te quiero Blue, :D_

_Y por ultimo, decir estas sencillas palabras ¡VIVA EL FRUK! ¡HELL YEAH!_

_**Gracias por leer, Se aprecia mucho. **_

_**Asesinatos? Tomates? Toño junto con los tomates? Felicitacones(dudo eso)?**_

_**Todo en review, sus Reviews hacen que una Mariposa de Fuego nueva nazca del agua en las costas de Lyme :D **_

_**y se les serán debueltos**__**(dentro de lo posible)**__** sus comentarios con muuucho amor!**_


End file.
